


Queen´s Domain

by jaspeada0928



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bee miraculous was found by a girl. Find out what happened after that.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a ML fanfic, I got this idea after seeing the miraculous in the box because the bee one is the only one that we know nothing about at all. Hope you like it.

After having a long, hard day at school, Ambre was very tired and grumpy. She had spent the last night doing her homework and studying for a test and had barely slept. She knew that she could have studied before, on Wednesday, but Alisa had convinced her to go to a party, as she always did, so she had to do all the work on Thursday, and then the exam came on Friday.

To summarize, she was really tired, but that did't stop her to notice the old man crossing the street when walking to her house. The man, who was using a red shirt, was crossing a narrow road and did't seem to notice the car that was coming at full speed, or maybe he did but was too slow to arrive in time to the other side of the road and to safety. So, Ambre ran to the road and pushed the elder to the other side just in time, and the blue car that had been about to run over them, just kept moving as if nothing had happened.

during the hurry, Amber's backpack had fallen to the floor and opened. Some of her books and notebooks lied in the sidewalk. She kneeled down to pick up her stuff but then saw a comb in the shape of a bee in the floor, she though that it probably belonged to the elder man she had just rescued.

"Is this yours?" She said, looking up, but the man was no longer there, he had, in other words, disappeared.

Amber was really confused and frowned. Why had the man go away like that? Maybe he was in a hurry...

So she put the comb in her backpack and decided that she would return it to the man if he saw him again, but for some reason, she doubted she would.

she kept walking to her house, which was empty because of her parents being in a trip, and went to her bedroom. the place was not too big or small, the perfect size, from Ambre's point of view. There were some posters in the walls, which were a light blue, a bed with purple sheets, a desk next to a window and a middle-size wardrobe, and some books and stuff here and there. Her house was situated in a 'normal' location of the city, she was't rich but she was't poor either. In other words, Ambre was average. Her parents worked together as staff in the local airport, and at the moment, they were in a trip in their annual vacations, but they could't take Ambre with them because of the final exams.

She put her backpack in her desk and took out the things she needed for her homework, she was going to do it and then go to sleep, she was really tired.

But then, she remembered about the comb and took it out. She examined it. It was a comb made of a very resistant material and had the shape of a bee. She thought it was beautiful and decided to put it on, so she combed her hair into a messy bun and put the comb on top of it.

Then, out of nowhere, something that looked like a giant bee appeared in front of her. Amber screamed and jumped backwars.

"A-A GIANT BEE!"

The bee seemed bored, and when it spoke, Ambre almost fell to the floor in surprise. "What, are you scared of bees?" The voice was definitely female.

"No, but you are giant and... Wait, YOU CAN SPEAK?"

The bee sighted, like if it was used to questions like that. "I'm gonna explain. I'm a kwami, and that comb is a miraculous," it say gesturing toward Ambre's hair. "And know you have superpowers and can defend the innocent and fight in the name of justice and stuff." The bee was talking to her the way you would talk to a baby.

Ambre noticed that and blushed. Then she looked away from the bee, but remembered what it had said. "You mean, like a superhero?"

The bee sighted again, obviously bored. "Yes."

Ambre struggled trying to understand. "But why... why me?"

The bee sighted again. "I don't know,I am not the one who chose you."

"Ok, then, do you have a name?"

The bee seemed sightly offended." Ofcousse I do."Then it stopped and sighted again after looking at Amber's curious expression. "Pyarr."

"Pyarr?" The kwami nodded."Ok, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just say, 'Stripes on.' and you'll see what happens."Pyarr explained.

"Ok..." Said Ambre, unsure. "Pyarr, stripes on?"

A light surrounded the girl and the next moment her blouse and jeans were replaced by a striped costume in colors black and yellow, like a bee. She noticed the costume immediately and gasped, then she noticed she was also wearing a mask and , without thinking, rushed to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a costume, very similar costume to the one Ladybug, the city's superhero, used and a very similar mask as well, the difference was in the colors.

"Wow..." She said and then heard the voice of the kwami speaking, but it was nowhere to be seen. " That's all you have to say?"

"It's awesome?" Tried Ambre. not wanting Pyarr to hate her even more.

The bee sighted, annoyed. "Well, now you can go and search for trouble and save the day."

Amber started thinking hard about what to do. The city already had two superheroes, Chat Noir and Ladybug, and they seemed to do their their job very well and to not need help. Was there something she could do?

Then, she heard screams coming from the street and she ran quickly to a window to see what was happening. people were running trying scape from a guy in a weird costume that had some kind of where camera attached to a mask that covered his eye. He was taking pictures, and when he did that, people disappeared. The citizens ran, scared, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were nowhere to be seen.

She had to do something.

Amber ran to the door of her house and went out. Some people punched her when trying to escape, not noticing her costume. The street was almost empty and the only people left were a couple of teens and a pair of little kids, twins. The stood there looking at the kids, panic on their faces and then the boy pulled the girl into a shop where people were refiguring. The girl seemed unsure and glance to the twins with a expression of worry, it was obvious that she knew them.

The only people left were the twins who were frozen in the place looking wide-eyed at the weird guy, who smirked at them. His attention was focussed in the kids and not in Ambre, and she though that that could give her an opportunity to do something.

'What can I do?' She though, looking around, half searching for something that would her her to save the twins and half expecting Ladybug to appear out of nowhere and save the day as she always did. The weird guy aimed at the kids, ready to take a photograph and make them disappear. A flash emerged from the camera-eye, directed at the twins.

'Use your power.'Pyarr told her, and suddenly she knew what to do, not thinking about what she was doing, she raised her hand and yelled "Queen's Domain!"

Light surrounded her and when it banished and she looked around, what she saw amazed her. The time had stopped in a radio of twenty meters, more or less, around her. The twins were frozen, still staring wide-eyed at the weird guy, and the flash of the camera was frozen in midair, barely twenty centimeters from hitting the kids. The breeze seemed to had frozen too and Ambre could see a faint yellow glow coming from the ground of the time-stopped area. The people in the shops and windows around the scene were staring at it, amazed, none of them having ever seen such a power before.

Then Pyarr's voice brought Ambre back to reality. 'Hurry! It won't last long!' And just then, the flash of the camera started moving again, very slowly towards the kids, faster by every second.

Amber reacted and ran to the kids, tackling them to the ground and out of the reach of the flash. When they hit the ground, time had come back to normal. The weird guy did't seem to have noticed anything weird and aimed at Ambre, who was lying in the ground next to the twins. She looked up just in time to roll away from the range of a flash. The weird guy grimaced, annoyed.

Quickly, Ambre grabbed the twins, and with strength and speed she did't know she had, carried them into a shop and to safety, avoiding three shoots from the weird guy. As soon as they entered a man closed the door and Ambre lowered the kids to the ground and immediately, the girl that had been worried about them, ran to them and hugged them. "Adam, Denis, you are ok!!" She said happily. And Ambre could't help but smile at the scene.

People were looking at her with curiosity and murmuring to each other, Ambre smiled at them awkwardly. "Is that a new superhero?" " She looks similar to Ladybug.""You saw what she did? She stopped time!"

Then Ambre heard a 'beep' and her kwami spoke to her. 'Time is running out. Hide before the costumes disappears and everyone discovers who you are.'

In the street, Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared out of nowhere and started fighting with the villain. Amber used the distraction to go back to her home. While she was heading to the door of the shop, a tiny hand grabbed her own and she looked back to one of the twins looking up at her. "Thanks, miss Abeille." He said. The girl that had hugged the kids was smiling at Ambre gratefully from behind the kid, the other twin stood next to his brother.

Ambre smiled at the kids. "No problem. Just promise me that next time you will ran to safety as soon as you see a villain."She told them.

"We promise!" The replied at the same time and the twin that was holding her hand let go of it.

another 'beep' made Ambre react and she ran out of the shop and to her house, she ignoring the fight behind her. She reached her house and closed the door just after hearing a female voice yell" Lucky Charm!"

She went to her bedroom and with one last 'beep' the costume disappeared leaving her in her usual clothes. She sat on her bed and looked at Pyarr, who had appeared out of nowhere." That was dangerous." The kwami told her.

"Yeah sorry."Replied Ambre. "What was that power?"

The bee sighed, annoyed. "That was Queen's Domain, a power that, when used successfully, gives the user three minutes of total control over an area with a radio of twenty meters around him or her. If you learn to use it you would be able to stop time, control the persons inside the area and even change the laws of physic or made yourself stronger or faster while in the area. In other worlds, you would be the queen of that area, your domain. With some time you could learn to do it for more time or in a bigger area." Pyarr explained.

Ambre was speechless. In barely an hour her life had changed and she had gained superpowers. The only think she could think of replying was, "The name makes sense." And that made Pyarr sigh, annoyed, something Ambre was growing used to. " I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." The kwami told her and then started to sleep in Ambre's pillow. The girl smiled at how not-annoyed the kwami looked when asleep.

Then, Ambre remembered her homework and went back to it. After an hour, she finished and went to the living room. She turned the Tv on and watched the news. They were the usual 'Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day' stuff, but after that came a very unusual and, at least for Ambre, incredible new: 'Abeille. The new superhero of Paris?' She saw a video of herself stopping the time and saving the twins, that one of the people in the shop had recorded.

"You're famous now?" Asked Pyarr from behind her and Ambre turned around to find a sleepy kwami. Without waiting for an answer Pyarr spoke again. "You have some honey?"

"Yes, in the kitchen." And Ambre walked to the kitchen knowing what the bee wanted, she took out a container filled with honey and poured some in a plate. Pyarr ate it fastly and when she was done, sighed happily. "It is delicious."

"I will give you more tomorrow."Promised Ambre and the kwami seemed really happy with the answer.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked the bee.

Amber though about how good where Chat Noir and Ladybug at saving the day, how they always did it. They seemed like a perfect team and everyone in the city felt safe having them around. Amber did't want to steal them their place, she just wanted to be a normal girl, so she decided she was going to leave the work for the formal superheroes of Paris.

"I'll just go on with my life and, if someone needs to be saved, I'll save them. I'll leave the rest to Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'll just going to train and to learn how to use Queen's Domain." She answered at last.

"That works for me."Replied Pyarr."Saving the day leaves me really tired and hungry."

"You are lazy."Said Ambre.

"I'm not saying I'm not."

And without saying another word, the sat in the sofa of the living room and watched a movie in the Tv. They would train and wait for the day when the city, Ladybug and Chat Noir needed their help, and when that day came, they were going to be ready.


	2. A Day at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering her powers, Ambre has to go to school, how will she hide her powers and protect the identity of Abeille?

The next day after discovering her powers, Ambre had to go to school and pretend that nothing had happened and that she was´t the new superhero of Paris. She had decided to train and leave the work to Ladybug and Chat Noir, but that did´t change the fact that the idea of having to go to school seemed REALLY boring and, well, normal, compared to the events of the previous day. She had never liked school, she did´t have bad grades but she did´t have excellent grades either, she was average and sometimes being average can be boring, especially when the previous day you were saved two kids from disappearing and were a main topic in the news.  
So, walking to the school and going to her classroom, seemed more boring than usual to Ambre.   
As soon as she entered the room, voices that she had already gotten used to came to her hears. She walked to her desk and sat there, she took out her math notes and started studying for the text that was ton monday. It was hard to study with all the voices and laughts that were around her.  
Ambre´s desk was next to the window and at her left, the 'popular' girls sat, chatting, laughing and giggling about some new perfume or a band of boys, Ambre did´t like to talk about those topics that much. The popular girls were not mean, but they were annoying, specially when you were trying to concentrate in a difficult math problem. That morning they were talking about Adrian Agreste, a popular model son of a very rich man. Most of the girls in the city were crazy for him, but Ambre was an exception. The group of teens was talking about how beautiful his eyes were and some new photos of him in a very famous magazine and were doing a lot of noise that did´t help Ambre to concentrate.  
Most of the boys in her class were taking in a group some meters behind Ambre, speaking about sports. They did´t help Ambre to concentrate either, especially because of Jack, Ambre´s crush, being there smiling and laughing.  
Amber gave up with studying and glanced back, she stared at Jack, with his brown eyes and his somehow curly auburn hair, then he noticed Ambre and smiled at her, making her blush and look away. She did´t act like most girls that became all nervous in presence of Jack, but it was different when he smiled warmly at her like he had just done. Suddenly, she felt that her red blouse and dark pants did´t match.   
Then Alisa entered the classroom. She was Ambre´s best friend but her personality and tastes were very different from Ambre´s.  
While she was calmed and liked to wear long pants, Alisa was very expressive and used dresses and short skirts all the time, she liked going to parties and had gone to dates with a lot of boys, while Ambre had never been in a date before. The were so different that Ambre couldn´t understand how they were best friends.  
Alisa walked to Ambre´s individual desk and sat behind her, as she usually did. "Hi, Ambre."She said happily. "Yesterday I went out with Tom! He´s really nice and I´m going to go in a date with him tomorrow!"   
"That´s great." Replied Ambre, not very interested. Most times she was, but that morning she had a lot of things to think about, like Pyarr and Jack and the math test.  
"You´re not using a ponytail or a bun today." Commented Alisa, noticing her friend´s lack of interest.  
Ambre touched her free hair." Yeah, I woke up late today and did´t have time..."  
"I love it! I don´t understand why you don´t use it like that everyday." Said Alisa.  
"You know I don´t like it, ´Lisa." Amber said glancing at Alisa´s hair. Her light brown, almost blond, hair was always free.  
"But it makes you look prettier." Replied Alisa, glancing at Ambre dark auburn hair. "Probably Jack likes it more like that."  
"Shut up!"   
Alisa smiled looking at the boys being her." Do you want me to ask him. Maybe I can convince you to comb it like that everyday." She said.  
"No!" Said Ambre, but it was too late because Alisa was already speaking. "Hey, Jack!" She called, and Jack turned toward the two girls.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"What do you think about Ambre´s hair today?" She asked.  
Jack glanced at Ambre who blushed sightly smiled warmly at her."I think it makes her look prettier. It suits you well, Ambre,"   
Said girl´s blush deepened. "Thanks." She managed to say.  
"I told her so." Said Alisa. "Thanks for supporting my opinion, Jack."   
"No problem"he said and turned back to keep talking with the boys.  
"Why did you do that." Whispered Ambre, angrily.  
"He called you pretty." Answered Alisa. "Aren´t you happy about that?"  
"Well, yes, but.."  
"Then, stop complaining."Said Alisa ,and before Ambre could reply, the teacher entered the classroom and everyone went to their seats.  
The teacher was a grumpy woman of forty years or so that always seemed bored and annoyed. Immediately she greeted the class, "Good morning ,students." and then she started writing math formulas in the board without turning back to see if the class was taking notes. The teacher, Regina Ambar, was always saying that it was the students´ responsibility to copy notes, if they did´t want to she did´t care, but she expected them to have good results in the exams.  
As soon as she started writing, most of the students took out their notebooks and started copying, Ambre and Alisa included, but two of the popular girls and Camille Leblanc, a lonely girl that sat at a far corner of the room were not copying. The popular girls were still looking at the magazine with Adrian Agreste´s photos and Camille was reading a book s she usually did, somehow she always managed to get top grades even if she didn´t pay attention in class.  
One of the popular girls, Brigitte, giggled and the teacher noticed that. Regina turned around and inspected the classroom. First, she saw Camille but did´t tell her to pay attention because she always got top grades and none of the teachers cared if she read a book in class, as long as she did the schoolwork and homework. Then she glanced at Amélie, the other girl reading a magazine, and instantly, said girl put the magazine in her backpack and started copying. At last, Regina saw Brigitte, who had not noticed that the teacher was looking at her and kept reading.  
The teacher narrowed her eyes and smirked. That was the moment when everyone in the class knew that Brigitte was doomed. "Brigitte Aubriot." Called the teacher. The girl looked up with wide eyes, knowing what was going to happen. "Yes, madam?" "What are you reading? Another silly magazine for teenage girls?" Brigitte swallowed. "Yes, madam. Sorry, I´ll put it in my backpack."  
The teacher continued as if she had´t hear her at all. "Miss Aubriot, do I have to remind you that your grades are really low, in fact, you are the worse student at maths."  
"Yes, madam, sorry."  
By that point Ambre had started to fell bad for the poor girl.  
"Give me that magazine."  
Brigitte looked sadly at her magazine, stood up and handed it to the teacher, and back to her desk, she took out her notebook and started copying the formulas. Regina examined the magazine. "More photos from that boy, Adrian Agreste, he is everywhere." She commented and Ambre had to agreed with that. The boy was in posters and magazines all around Paris. But all the other girls in the classroom, excluding Camille,who was´t even paying attention to what was happening and was still reading, didn´t agreed with that and seemed offended.  
Regina put the magazine in the paper bin and continued writing in the board. Brigitte sighted, relieved.

After that, they spent all the class copying and listen to an explanation of a new topic. Then came science, with Mr. George, who was kind and explained things in a funny way, it was everyone´s favorite class and the class in which everyone had medium and high grades because they understood all the topics. Then, came arts, which Ambre did´t like because she was bad at drawing, finally lunch.

Ambre and Alisa were sitting in a table in the cafeteria eating their lunch and Alisa was telling Ambre about a party n saturday night and Ambre agreed to go. It was going to be a pool party and Ambre loved to swim, also, Jack was going to be there so...  
After lunch came Physics, English and finally, sports.  
Ambre liked that class, because she was good at it. Alisha and Ambre followed the popular girls to the changing room and put on the P.E uniform: A red gym short and a white t-shirt, the sneakers were of everyone´s choice, and Ambre´s were white and blue, blue was her favorite color.  
After changing, she and Alisa went to the gym, which was big and, that day, was empty.  
The students made a line and waited for the teacher to come. Edith Pinaud was a very nice young woman, and she entered the gym smiling at the students.  
"Very well, class. Today we are going to play a different game. Help of the class will catch the other class and then we change roles. When someone cacths you, you stay frozen on the place until one of the players that are also being caught touches you. The game ends when half of the classroom is frozen. everyone understood?"  
All the class nodded." The half on the left runs and the other right half has to catch them. Each half when to an opposite side of the gym.The teacher walked to a w all and leaned on it. "Start!" She yelled and everyone started to run. Amber was in the group that had to catch and Alisa in the one who had to run. Amber was faster than her best fiend and caught her, then she caught Jack, who was faster than her but had´t seen her coming, in matter of minutes the game was over and they changer roles. Camille, who was in Alisa´s team, caught Ambre. You would think that a girl who spent most of her time reading would´t be that fast but she was really fast, one the faster boys were faster than her. The game was over in matter of minutes, again.

Edith spoke, "I think it was too easy, so we are going to play it again but in pairs." Everyone started to glance at their friends making silent agreements to be pairs. The teacher noticed that and continued speaking. "But, I am going to organize that pairs. Brigitte, you go with Michel; Aria with Tyler, Alisa with Amélie, André with Rose, Camille with Thomas..." And like that she kept making pairs until only two persons were left "Ambre, you go with Jack. You are doing a good job today, " she said, "are you training in your free time?"  
Immediately, Ambre though about Pyarr and her powers, she had noticed about that she was running faster than usual but she though no one would notice. " Yes" She lied. "Im running on,er weekends."  
"Good." The teacher said and started speaking to the class again. "You are going to hold one hand of your partner. If you let go of it you will have to freeze,ok? Same rules, other teams can unfreeze you it they touch you. The ones on the left run and the ones on the right catch.  
Ambre and Alisa were both in the left team. "Hold your partners´s hand now!" Said Edith. Jack grabbed Ambre´s hand and she blushed, nervous. "Start!"  
Ambre and Jack started to round, avoiding the right team and trying to escape from Camille and her partner, an athletic boy. Amber and Jack were both fast runners but Camille and her partner were faster, and Camille touched Ambre´s back. She stopped so fast that Jack bumped with her and they almost fell to the ground. Jack helped her to regain balance and they stayed there waiting for someone to unfreeze them. While running Ambre had almost forgotten that she was holding Jack´s hand and when he grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling, she blushed again, remembering the situation. The waited but no one unfroze them. Before they could exchange roles and play again, the school bell rang and the class ended. 

Amber changed her clothes and said bye to Alisa, who said she needed to buy a new dress for her date and that they would talk tomorrow, before walking home.  
She arrived and found Pyarr eating honey in the kitchen, the container was empty.  
"Pyarr... I told you I was going to give you more today, but not all of it!" She said.  
"Well, I don´t care. Buy more. I was hungry and bored and you were´t here. Where were you?"  
"I was at school."  
"Oh, right. " Said the kwami." Humans go to schools."  
"Yes, we do. Now I´ll need to go and buy more honey."Amber said."Tomorrow we´ll start training. I know a place were no one will see us."  
"Ok, just give me honey and I won´t complain."  
"You are always complaining." Said Ambre.  
"I won´t deny that."Said pear and then went to the living room. Amber followed her and found the Tv on in the news channel.More news about Ladybug and Noir, the usual.  
"You want to see another movie?" She asked the bee.  
"Why not?" Was Pyarr´s answer.  
"But you´ll have to wait until I buy the honey."  
"Hurry up, then." Complained the bee.

Amber left the house and went to a shop in the corner of the street. She bought three containers of honey and returned home. She saw Pyarr watching the news in the living room and quietly went to the kitchen. She hid two of the containers in a drawer, to prevent Pyarr from eating them too, and put the other one in the place were her mother usually put the honey. Then she went to the living room and searched for a channel with a good movie. She found one about superheroes and decided to watch it.  
In the middle of the movie Pyarr spoke."Is that how people think superheroes are?"  
"Yeah." Answered Ambre.  
"Then, you´ll need to train a lot if you want to be like that."  
"I´ll try "she said. "We are starting tomorrow, after all."  
Pyarr sighted, annoyed. "It will leave me very hungry and tired." She complained.  
"I´ll give you honey after the training." Offered Ambre.  
"I´m in." Was Pyarr´s quick answer.  
Ambre smiled and they continued watching the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Next chapter will be about Ambre´s training, this one was something I wanted to do to show Ambre´s personality and her school life before starting with the action part. Next chapter Pyarr will appear a lot more and I will include some of Ambre´s powers I haven´t revealed yet. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
